ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 is the upcoming second 2010/2011 two-part superhero adventure film epic finale in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series, directed by James Calvin and based onto the novel with the same name by Rita Christensen. Derek Todd and Drake Jones serves and producers, while Brian Clark serves as a writer of both parts. In the film, it follows Danny and his two best friends Rebecca and Alec goes on their journey to get three remaining objects to destroy the Final Rush and defeat Dr. Catwoman once and for all. The film stars Blake Brown as Danny, alongside Amy Tammie as Danny's girlfriend Rebecca and Ben Linkin as his best friend Alec. Principal photography for both parts was completed on June 25, 2010. It will be released in both 2D, 3D, IMAX formats and Dolby 7.1 surround sound on July 8, 2011.1 Plot The trios journey to find three pieces of the Crystal Power and set to destroy Catwoman. Jane Hoop Elementary and the other superheroes must defend Cincinnati from Catwoman and her army. Danny faces to the final showdown against Catwoman. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, a leader of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's girlfriend and teammate. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend and teammate. *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's friend and teammate.3 *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Cory's best friend as well as Danny's, and teammate.3 *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin and Alec's girlfriend. *Barbara Timer as Salma Green/Dr. Catwoman, the main villain. *Barbara Dee as Shego Dalma, Catwoman's best friend, and assistant.3 *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman, Catwoman's second best friend, and assistant, and Shego's boyfriend.3 *Dakota Fanning as Catgirl, Catwoman's daughter, and Luke's love interest.3 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Catwoman's third best friend, and assistant.3 *Joe Marshall as Dr. Caman, Catwoman's husband.3 *Rachel Marie Carter as Martha, Blaze's wife.3 *Miley Cyrus as Heather Woods, Alec's new girlfriend.3 *Nick Jonas as Luke Watson, Catgirl's new love interest. *Joe Jonas as Catboy, Catwoman's son and Catgirl's brother.3 *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's godfather.3 *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, A secretary, and ally of Jane Hoop Elementary.3 *George Jones as Mayor James Watson, the mayor president of Cincinnati.3 *Jessica Alder as Maria Dawns, a SWAT Teammate member.3 *Elliot Martinson as Michael Walker, a SWAT Teammate member, Maria's new love interest.3 *Logan Lerman as Kirk Waters, a popular Jane Hoop Elementary game player, and Heather's love interest. *Lisa Dee as Alice Kingston, JHE's young friend.3 *Michael Shanks as Don Kingston, Alice's father.3 * Anna Johnson as Stephanie Slaven,Jane Hoop Elementary member, and Cory's love interest. 3 * Andy Watson as Hunter Suggs, a fan of Jane Hoop Elementary, and Alice's boyfriend. 3 *Jason Foster as Robert Foster, Danny's brother.3 *Avril Lavigne as Janet Kingston, David's wife, Alice's mother, reavealing to be Catwoman's best friend.3 *Jami Gertz as Dacia, a worrior who owns Morphin the Power.3 *Bella Thorne as Tiffany Blake, Alice's best friend.3 *Alana Etheridge as Samantha Johnson, Alice's second best friend.3 *Charlie Anderson as Jack Rowe, the Jane Hoop Elementary's frienemy. *Dan Williams as McKenzie Bradford, the Jane Hoop Elementary's frienemy. *Betty White as Lilly Kingston, David's mother and Alice's grandmother.3 *Andy Griffith as Lou Kingston, David's father and Alice's grandfather.3 On August 2009, the film is originally going to have older actors to play older character, but fired them to use the main actors instead to look like adults. On October 30, 2009, Brown states that the film will be including younger villains playing by teenager/young adult actors. Film writer Brian Clark states that a 6 year old actress Nadia Fay will be play as the 7 year old Catwoman. Within that, it will be having some emotion scene that the 7 year old Catwoman has a bad attitude to her parents. Also, he states that they're will be special effects for the main actors who are looking in their mid 20s, to make their voices sound a bit older than their teenage years. Production :Main article: Production of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was split into two-parts. It was filmed back-to-back from January 16, 2009 to June 25, 2010 with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1. Music Dan Wilson asking to reprises as Score writer of the film,3 and James Calvin loves as he will return once again as director of the film,3 while Ted Wilson, may be confirming to start coming back writing the film's ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' soundtrack, but the statment of his return has yet to be confirmed till the end of the year. On August 19, 2009, Dan Wilson signed up to return as composer of the motion picture soundtrack, but on September 10, 2009, his brother Ted Wilson will not return, because of planning to do other projects like Best Friends Forever: The Movie. On September 18, 2009, Reba Ortiz will be composing along with Wilson for the film's soundtrack, after droped out from Best Friends Forever: The Movie by Wilson's brother. After a couple of years of retirement, Kim Dawson decided to return for the film score, replacing Dan Wilson, as the statement of her schedule has become a success.1 But was unable to, as of January 24, 2010, due to Dawson died from fatal car accident.1 Wilson began recording the soundtrack in early July, 2010.1 It was revelead that Part 1 is set to release on July 5, 2011.1 Marketing It was recently reported that a new trailer for Part 2 will be seen in theaters before the release of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor] on May 6, 2011. A teaser poster for the film was released on March 30, 2011, showing Danny and Catwoman's hands, without the film's title and the tagline reads "The End Begins 7.8", which is release date of the film's release in theaters. Starting on April 18, ABC Family will be airing the first five films as well as the first look for Part 2 during it's ABC Family Springbreak Weekend Marathon. The trailer for the film was released on May 6, 2011. The character posters were released on Facebook featuring characters being covered in blood. An IMAX trailer was released in front of an IMAX [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_8_(film) Super 8] on June 10, 2011. On June 5, 2011, Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin released a clip for the film at the MTV Movie Awarads, featuring Danny about to sacrifice himself from Catwoman because she wanted him to die. Danny pulls her off the bridge with him. A new exclusive clip will be aired on ABC Family from June 29 to July 3, 2011, with a marathon of the first five Jane Hoop Elementary films. On June 11, eleven posters featuring Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory, Jaquille, Mayor, Miss. Watson, Goldenman, Catwoman, Catgirl and Luke were released featuring with tagline "The End Begins 7.8". On June 16, two more posters were released featuring the heroes (Danny, Rebecca and Alec) and the villains (Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman). Release On April 22, 2011, a test screening for the film was held with director James Calvin and producers Brian Clark and Derek Todd made their attendances. The film has gained with early rave review stating that Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 is "the most action-packed Jane Hoop Elementary film ever". It was also reported that it will be the shortest Jane Hoop Elementary film to date to be less than two hours long comparing to the previous films, but a couple of scenes are still in production and editing. The film will be the first film to be released in 3D theaters. It was originally set to release in 3D, but was later to be released in regular and IMAX theaters. However, the plan was revamped that it will be released in 3D after all. The film will be the franchise's first film ever to release in Dolby 7.1 surround sound. The second part will be released worldwide on July 8, 2011, eight months after Part 1. The film's runtime is 125 minutes, making it the shortest Jane Hoop Elementary film ever since ''The Magic Ball'' with 130 minutes. Tickets for Part 2 begin selling on June 3, 2011. The world premiere will be held in New York City on June 30, 2011. The film will open in 425 IMAX theaters worldwide (292 IMAX domestically and 133 IMAX internationally), making them the widest release of IMAX in history. Accolades See also References # ^ (3D) Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Hoyts. Retrieved 2011-05-25. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush 3D: Part 2. IMAX. 2011-6-11. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film won't be in 3D. Wiki News. Retreived October 8, 2010. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 44 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 43 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 42 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 41 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 36 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 34 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 30 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 -- Teaser Poster Debuts. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catgirl and Luke gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final 'Hoop' Trailer looks Epic. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' will be the shortest 'Jane Hoop Elementary' film running shorter than two hours. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Featurette Coming Tonight!. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Jane Hoop Elementary Film Trailer Coming in April?. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Hoop Clip Premieres at MTV Movie Awards. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Final Rush: Part 2' Poster Shows Characters Covered in Blood. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin Absent From MTV Movie Awards; Premieres 'Jane Hoop Elementary 8' Exclusive Trailer. Wiki News. Retrieved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Another 'Final Rush: Part 2' Poster Featuring Catwoman with Bloody Bruises. [News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Clips To Premiere on ABC Family From June 29 - July 3. Wiki News. Retrieved June 8, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catgirl and Luke gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catwoman and Goldenman gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Ninth JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Poster Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Tenth JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Poster Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011 # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Posters Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Eleven Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Character Banners. Wiki News. Retrieved June 11, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Rush Part 2 Runtime 124 Minutes. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Cory Berning gets his own poster. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Eight Scary Movie Posters for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Wiki News. Retireved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 World Premiere Revealed. Wiki News. Retreived June 10, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Two Good Vs. Evil JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 16, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Early Report! 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' To Play in 425 IMAX Theaters Worldwide. Wiki News. Retrieved June 16, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' -- Runtime Confirmed. Wiki News. Retrieved June 16, 2011. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Box Office Mojo *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Allmovie Category:2011 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:Sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels